Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of elevator systems and, more particularly, to a sensor failure detection and fusion system for a multi-car ropeless elevator system.
Sensors are ubiquitous in systems which require monitoring of one or more qualities. Sensors may be employed to measure velocity, distance, color, temperature, pressure and the like. Often times, multiple sensors are employed to detect movement or travel along a process stream. Over time, one or more of the multiple sensors might fail or provide erroneous data. A control system relying on erroneous data may act in a manner contrary to goals of the processes stream.